<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Fate by WhiteWolf14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882210">Different Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14'>WhiteWolf14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Josie, Dark Lizzie, Darkish Hope, De-Aged, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gemini Witches, Heretic, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Witch - Freeform, tribrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Hope and the twins were expecting when everything was said and done with the Necromancer, was not to wake up in the bodies of their younger selves, with fate expecting them to 'fix' everything they messed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes &amp; Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes &amp; Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker &amp; Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Vampire Diaries, Originals, or Legacies. Nor do I own the media used. I only own the plot divergence and new storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had fought a war and won.</p>
<p>Sure, everyone was dead except for them but they won. That's what matters, right?</p>
<p>It was over...or at least they thought it was but of course, they were wrong because life was never easy for them. They dealt with a lot of weird shit...</p>
<p>For example, everything that happened with Malivore.</p>
<p>You wanna know what's also weird?</p>
<p>Waking up in a body way too small to be yours but somehow is. This happened to Hope and the twins, and they were not happy about it.</p>
<p>Apparently, Fate wanted them to fix all the problems that went wrong in their life because they could totally do that in the bodies of two 4-year-olds and a 6-year-old.</p>
<p>And it turned out that when their minds entered their child bodies, it needed time to adjust, so they were put into a coma.</p>
<p>That sounds fun for everyone on the outside. Three little kids in a coma for no reason...yeah, there's no way that they didn't panic.</p>
<p>Although, clearly the twins' parents panicked way more than they thought because when they woke up they were met with the face of their psychotic uncle that they were pretty sure was supposed to be trying to kill them.</p>
<p>What the hell were their lives?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tierney Smith as Lizzie Saltzman</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm a baby...I look like a baby. Can I kill fate? Is that possible? I don't care, I'm gonna do it. That bitch is getting her throat slit."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Lily Rose Smith as Josie Saltzman</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Can we just tell them the truth because I am not pretending to be a stupid child..."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey, girls, I may need your help to rescue my dad..."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Candice King as Caroline Forbes</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So...my daughters, who were toddlers with toddler minds are now toddlers with the minds of teenagers, who seem very unstable...Yeah, I'm done."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So my daughter is no longer a 6-year-old...no no, now she's an adult that looks like a child."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"My daughter has memories with me that I will never have...why does that hurt so much?"</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Chris Wood as Kai Parker</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So uh...since my nieces are mini-me's, does that mean I get to stay?"</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This isn't fixable...this was done by fate herself...only she can change it."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Nathanial Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Isn't it bloody obvious why they're mad? Everyone treating them like their still kids. Sure, they may be physically fragile but mentally, they are almost adults."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"How bad must it be for fate to intervene in this way?"</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Am I the only one that finds it uncomfortable to hear adult words coming from the mouth of a baby?"</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennet</b>
  <strong>t</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"No...just no."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So, I guess the weddings on hold until further notice..."</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>
  <b>Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Why did it have to involve the Mikaelsons?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>-New Orleans-</p><p>Hayley Marshall watched as her 6-year-old daughter, Hope, ran around trying to catch butterflies. She smiled as she saw the pure joy on Hope’s face.</p><p>Hayley hoped that look would stay on her daughter’s face forever, but she knew it wouldn’t. Not when her life was in constant danger from her being a Mikaelson.</p><p>It wasn’t the life she wished for her daughter but there wasn’t much she could do.</p><p>Hayley sighed.</p><p>Whenever she looked at Hope, she saw Klaus. Hope was his daughter, there was no dispute and Hayley knew that he deserved to see his child grow up.</p><p>So much time had already been taken from him and his siblings.</p><p>Hope needed her family...her whole family.</p><p>Was it necessarily safe? Was it a normal childhood? Maybe not but Hope was the Tribrid, her life would never be truly normal.</p><p>Hayley sighed, but then, froze as she heard a thump.</p><p>She shot out of her chair, looking around frantically. Her eyes fell on the still form of Hope. </p><p>“No,” She whispered in horror and fear, rushing over at vampire speed.</p><p>Hayley lifted Hope into her arms and brought her inside as fast as possible, slamming the door behind her in her panic.</p><p>Mary rushed over, having heard the commotion.</p><p>“What happened?” Mary asked, looking from Hope to Hayley.</p><p>“I-I don’t know, she just collapsed. W-what do we do?” Hayley asked, shakily.</p><p>Mary rested a hand on Hope’s head. “Lay her down flat, I’ll call a doctor, keep an eye on her,” She said, moving to grab her phone.</p><p>Hayley stared down at her unmoving daughter with pure fear, not noticing the strange energy that was surrounding her still form.</p><p>-Mystic Falls-</p><p>Caroline stared at the 4-year-old twins with a stressed-out look on her face. What did Josie mean by this happened at school?</p><p>Did Lizzie set something on fire in her class or something? Why was she not aware this happened? Did Ric keep this from her?</p><p>“Josie, what do you mean this happened at school?” Caroline asked, staring at the brunette twin with a stern look on her face.</p><p>Lizzie’s arms were crossed over her chest as she continued to pout because she was getting in trouble again.</p><p>Josie was about to reply when she froze up with a glazed look in her eyes, then promptly dropped to the floor. This happened to Lizzie at the exact same time.</p><p>“Girls!” Caroline shouted as she started shaking them, trying to wake them up. “Ric! I need help! There’s something wrong with the twins!”</p><p>Alaric rushed in and froze seeing his daughters laying completely still in their mother’s arms.</p><p>“Girls,” He whispered and ran over. “Caroline, what happened?”</p><p>“They were fine a minute ago, but then, they froze up and collapsed,” Caroline explained, fear evident in her eyes.</p><p>Alaric took Josie into his arms, picking her up and Caroline did the same with Lizzie. “Let’s put them someplace more comfortable, while we figure out what happened,” He suggested, looking very pale.</p><p>Caroline nodded, shakily.</p><p>And the two quickly moved the twins to their room. Once the twins were placed on the bed, both of the parents began panicking.</p><p>“What do we do? Why would this happen?” Caroline asked, looking at Alaric.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with Cade or it could have something to with whatever has been causing the twins to act up recently,” Alaric said, staring worriedly at the twin.</p><p>Suddenly Caroline looked up with a confused look on her face.</p><p>“What is it?” Alaric asked, turning to her.</p><p>“Stefan and Damon are here,” Caroline said, focusing her hearing on the entrance. </p><p>Alaric frowned and glanced at the twins. “I'll go meet them, you stay here with the twins, maybe they know something,” He said, before leaving the room with one last look at the twins.</p><p>Caroline sat down at the bed, staring down at the twins.</p><p>She lifted her head slightly as she heard an argument start downstairs. What was going on?</p><p>Caroline paused as she heard a new person.</p><p>Was that Kai?</p><p>Caroline went completely still. Was this his fault? Or did he know what caused this?</p><p>He had been a Gemini Siphoner like the twins, so maybe he might know why this was happening.</p><p>Caroline grabbed her phone and texted Alaric just that.</p><p>It took a few minutes for him to reply and Caroline began to think that his hatred of Kai would prevent him from asking him for help with the twins.</p><p>However, a text from Alaric came through saying he would bring Kai up.</p><p>Caroline heard people approaching and watched as Alaric entered the room with a rough-looking Kai.</p><p>Caroline saw Stefan and Damon on either side of him, making sure he couldn’t do anything. Kai met her eyes with curiosity clear in his eyes.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you tell me what happened, mama bear?” Kai said, clapping his hands together as he glanced at the still twins with a peculiar look in his eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Lizzie looked around in confusion. She was standing on a beach, but she didn’t know how she got there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What the hell happened? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie glanced at the ocean, feeling her unease rise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The water was a violet of some sort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That was not normal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least, she didn’t think it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Were there purple oceans? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She would think that she would know if there were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The waves crashed on the shore, making Lizzie back up as the water crept closer to where she was standing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who knows if it was poisonous or something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wasn’t sure but she wasn’t about to take that chance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe if she ran into someone else here, she could throw them in for a test run. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie looked around trying to figure out how she ended up here.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The last thing she remembered was getting in the car with her twin sister and Hope because they were planning on going to New Orleans to live with Hope’s aunt, while they tried to figure out how to move on from the war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apparently, losing all your friends and family in a violent war can cause some trauma, who knew?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And PTSD was also a thing they were now dealing with...yay. Who could have known that watching the ones you love be tortured could mess with your head... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Surprisingly though, the fact that they were forced to become killers did not have any lasting effects. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then again, Josie had theorized that it was because the twins had gotten some psycho genes from their bio coven or more specifically their dear uncle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it was a siphoner thing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To be unstable killers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wasn’t that a thought... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie rubbed her arms as a chill went down her spine from a sudden temperature drop. It was as if this place was responding to her negative emotions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If it was, then that was fucking creepy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie began to walk down the shoreline, trying to see if there was any hint as to where she was. All of sudden, she heard her name being called and someone slammed into her from behind, wrapping their arms around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie tensed for a split second before relaxing as she realized it was Josie because of their twin bond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jo?” Lizzie muttered as her twin pulled away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lizzie, you’re here too, thank god,” Josie said, looking relieved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie turned to face her twin, looking her over. Josie was wearing the same clothing she was wearing when they got in the car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I am...where’s here exactly?” Lizzie wondered, looking uncertain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t get her wrong, she was happy her twin was here too but how did they end up here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was this even real? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t have a clue how to tell the difference, which was kind of concerning but whatever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or was it an illusion? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If it was, this was a weirdly good illusion, like Gemini Illusion good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Lizzie felt a sense of dread as another possible idea appeared to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What if the Necromancer still fucking alive, and this was his doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie would scream if it was him. As much as she wanted to hope that it wasn’t, she recognized that he was a cockroach that just wouldn’t die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If only there was some bug spray that was strong enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Or</em> </b>
  <em>was this some backup plan in case he lost the war? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t like not knowing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It made her stressed and when she got stressed, she became dangerous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So whoever did this was really going to regret going after the twins because they would learn why they were called the Terror Twins.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins may or may have been amazing at causing chaos and fear wherever they went during the war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let’s just say that the twins perfected mental manipulation and pain. And they were amazing at blending it all together will all types of torture and pain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were also called the Shadow Twins but that was because during the war they acted kind of like Ninjas or Assasins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They would use Gemini cloaking and Illusions spells to creep up on their enemies and eliminate them swiftly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie blinked as she came out of her thoughts and focused on her twin, who was giving her a curious look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Most likely because she just completely blanked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, I’ve never seen a place like this before,” Josie said, once she realized that Lizzie was back. Lizzie noticed that her brow was furrowed in worry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Were we kidnapped? If we were kidnapped again, I am going to go on a massacre,” Lizzie promised, looking irritated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lizzie, I highly doubt we were kidnapped, but on the off chance we were, I’ll help,” Josie said, making Lizzie grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yay, I love twin killing sprees,” Lizzie said, cheerfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All she needed were her daggers and things were going to get spicy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie laughed. “We’ve only been on two and I’m not sure the first one counts since the Necromancer brought them back to life,” She said, amused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? Uh-uh, sissy, that one most definitely counts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, we killed 12 people, just because Hannibal Lector 2.0 revived them, doesn’t change the fact that it happened,” Lizzie said, giving her sister a look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, you win,” Josie said, trying not to smile but failing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if Lizzie would ever lose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Obviously,” Lizzie said, bumping her shoulder against Josie’s. “Anyways, where do you think we are?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie frowned, glancing around them. “I don’t know-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Girls!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins turned in unison. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie blinked in surprise as she realized it was Hope running up to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re here too?” Lizzie asked in disbelief. Did someone actually manage to capture Hope? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone should give their kidnapper a medal... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Lizzie met whoever was the cause of this she was going to give them a high five before gutting them like a fish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or should she drown them in alcohol? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Literally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That sounds like a fun idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Especially since she would get alcohol out of it… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A large grin appeared on Lizzie’s face at that thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope raised her eyebrow at Lizzie. “Yeah?” She said, looking confused by Lizzie’s reaction. </em>
</p><p><em> Hmm? Sorry, it’s just someone managed to capture you, the all-powerful tribrid, either </em> <b> <em>someones</em> </b> <em> off their game or whoever did this is hella powerful,” Lizzie said, with an impressed look on her face. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’m gonna go with, whoever did this is extremely powerful,” Hope said, dryly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you say so…” Lizzie said with a pointedly unconvinced look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope gave Lizzie an exasperated look, making Lizzie laugh, feeling way too pleased with herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie looked at Josie, who was watching them with a fond look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie met her eyes and Lizzie felt a tug on their bond. Lizzie opened her side of the bond and she could feel herself instinctively relax as the comforting and steady presence of her twin gave her an anchor to hold onto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie smiled and looked at the other two girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, guys, do any of you remember what happened? I can’t remember anything after we got in the car,” Josie said, bring them back to the subject at hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Neither can I. It’s like I know I should but it’s just blank,” Hope said, looking back and forth between the twins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie nodded, and they both glance at Lizzie, who suddenly seemed distracted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Liz?” Hope called trying to catch her attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie blinked and look at the other two girls with a serious expression on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lizzie, what’s wrong?” Josie asked, concerned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pork rinds or potato chips?” Lizzie said, abruptly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hope exclaimed, annoyed. “Lizzie, seriously?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie ran a hand over her face in exasperation, wishing that she was surprised by that question.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie just raised an eyebrow. “Hey, it’s a serious question. Now pick; pork rinds or potato chips?” She said, narrowing her eyes at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie rolled her eyes but considered the question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are we talking plain potato chips or any type?” Josie asked, after a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope sent a look of disbelief at Josie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie ignored Hope’s face and grinned at her sister. “Plain, with salt.” She answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie nodded. “Pork rinds,” She finally said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie smirked at her twin. “I knew you would choose that,” She said with an approving look on her face. She then looked at Hope. “You gonna answer?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope rolled her eyes. “Chips,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins gasp, Lizzie’s was obnoxiously loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hope asked looking annoyed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You picked chips…for shame,” Lizzie said, putting her hand over her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What did you pick?” Hope asked Lizzie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pork rinds because I’m not a barbarian,” Lizzie said, and Hope was about to reply when she spotted something behind the twins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh...girls?” Hope said, motioning for them to turn around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins followed Hope’s orders and froze, spotting the regal-looking woman standing a few feet away from them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had dark brown hair that was pulled into many different braids, that were pinned to her head. She had olive skin and was wearing a green pantsuit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The woman looked them over and Lizzie felt the hairs on every part of her body stand on ends. Lizzie wasn’t sure how she knew but this woman was very powerful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she was looking them over as if they were nothing to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope moved forward, putting herself in front of the twins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are you?” Hope asked, and Lizzie could hear how on edge she was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You may call me Moíra,” She said, as her eyes studied them carefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie paused, recognizing the name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Moíra means fate…” Josie said, softly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie and Hope exchanged a look. Josie couldn’t seriously be implying that this woman was fate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are a smart one, dear child,” Moíra said, meeting Josie’s eyes, which made her take a step back, not likely how vulnerable it made her feel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, you’re not seriously expecting us to believe your fate?” Lizzie asked, in disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie began to frantically shake her head at Lizzie, trying to tell her to shut up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” Moíra said, shaking her head. “I understand that many do not believe in my existence, even as they invoke my name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where are we? Why are we here?” Hope asked, hesitantly. She didn’t know if this was true or not but after everything that came out of Malivore, who’s to say Fate didn’t exist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is an astral plane, I am merely using it to speak with you, while we wait for the adjustments to settle in the physical plane,” Moíra said, clasping her hands together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Adjustments?” Lizzie repeated, not likely what that implied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes…perhaps, I should explain why this is being done, before I explain what it is I have done, as you humans seem to be very emotional creatures,” Moíra said, looking between the three. “Is that acceptable?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh...yeah?” Josie answered for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well. I am Fate. However, I do not control fate. I merely watch over and correct the wrongs. And for millennials, everything was well, but then, the supernaturals came into existence against the fated path,” Moíra said she closed her eyes as if remembering something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened?” Hope asked and Moíra opened her eyes to look at her solemnly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I could not correct this mistake in the path. I do not know why but once this change was made, nothing could prevent it. And with this mistake, a supernatural world formed outside the influence of fate,” Moíra said looking at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, so supernatural creatures are outside your control?” Lizzie asked, with surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. However, the fate that was laid out for your universe was left mostly unchanged, even with unpredictable variables. And all was good,” Moíra said, but her eyes were solemn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What changed?” Josie asked, staring at Moíra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You three did,” Moíra revealed. “By being born.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, are you seriously implying that we messed fate up because of something we couldn’t control? Listen, lady, I don’t give a shit if you’re a goddess or whatnot, I will siphon your ass to death,” Lizzie threatened, angrily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lizzie!” Josie shouted, with a worried look. She looked at the deity. “She doesn’t mean it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, she does but it is very typical of humans to become overcome by emotions, so I will let it go,” Moíra said, dismissing the threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie narrowed her eyes and tensed, ready for a fight but Josie grabbed her hand, using their bond to calm her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie slowly calmed but she was still very much on edge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This bitch was going to get what’s coming to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you explain why our births are against fate?” Hope asked, looking wary of the answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You three should not exist. You, Hope Mikaelson, are a hybrid of the three main supernatural creatures,” Moíra said looking at Hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then she looked at the twins. “And you two, are the last siphoners and have the ability to become hybrids yourselves. All of you were in situations that should have ended your lives before they began but outside interference by other supernaturals caused that to fail,” Moíra explained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And had you three not been born, there would not have been a war and thousands of supernaturals would not be dead.,” Moíra said, with a frown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But the war killed supernaturals, wouldn’t you be happy about that because that gets rid of people out of fates control,” Hope wondered with a confused look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Had this happened a long time ago, yes, I would have been pleased, but with the creation of these unpredictable variables, Fate started to adapt and change to develop alongside supernaturals and their deaths have caused a fracture in the path, and you three are going to fix it, so everything doesn’t collapse into chaos and destruction,” Moíra said, looking at them sternly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fix? How can we fix this? Their dead, unless they can somehow be brought back to life, we can’t fix this,” Josie said, starting to get fed up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “By going back to before it happened, by fixing all the things that went wrong because of your existence. You will be going back to your childhood,” Moíra said, smirking as all of their eyes widened in horror. “Good luck.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, everything went dark. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>